chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Garage Sale
Mung Daal is reading to a childish Meatloaf. After Chowder failed to find a new storybook, and after Mung tries entertaining the Fleatloaf with a story about a 'pretzel named Kevin' and ends up infuriating the giant piece of meat, the Fleatloaf escaped the catering company. Chowder then starts to complain about how he would've been able to find the storybook if there was not junk lying around. Mung agrees, and decides to sell old junk for room for new junk, with further encouragment from Truffles. Chowder tries to stop him after Mung sell Dr. Forkenstein and his brothers, Forkroy and Forks McGee to Gazpacho realizing that he'll never see the junk again, but gets trapped in a cage. Chowder escapes, eats everything, and runs away, and eats more stuff on the way. Mung and Shnitzel chase after him. Shnitzel grabs Chowder's tail, but lets go after being kissed by Mung. Chowder rolls down the hill and plunges into the ocean, nearly drowning. Mung and Shnitzel couldn't save him because Shnitzel can't swim, and Mung didn't want his moustache to get wet. Chowder is happy to get away from Mung, but then Chowder don't like the ocean then Chowder becomes sad because the fish is gonna beat him up, his tushy's all wet and he misses his friends, he cries as all the junk comes out of his mouth and rose out of the ocean. Later, Chowder comes out as well. Then Truffles, who was one of the things Chowder ate, got angry which caused Mung, Chowder, and Shnitzel to jump into the ocean to evade her. Trivia *Mung Daal states that Shnitzel can't swim, but Shnitzel is seen swimming in "Endive's Dirty Secret" and "Shnitzel Quits". Perhaps he can only go to low depth because he can swim in Endive's swimming pool (because it's not that deep and it has a ladder so he can get out), but if he fell in the ocean, he would sink to the bottom and couldn't get out. *He also states that he cannot go in because his moustache will become wet. This proves that Mung cares about his moustache too much, and fears that it may become damaged/wet. *When Chowder was protecting his stuff and saying, "It's okay, precious... CHOWDER, CHOWDER! I'll protect you...", it was a parody of Gollum from the Lord Of The Rings. *We learn in this episode that Chowder seems to have hoarding problems, as hinted by how Chowder was not willing to give up all of 'his' stuff. *Chowder's rampage through Marzipan City eating everything is a parody of The Blob, a horror movie about a green, gelatinous creature consuming everything in its path. *It is strange that Chowder was capable to outrun Shnitzel and Mung during the part in that the laters were pursuing Chowder, considering that Chowder has poor stamina and physical condition for his lack of exercise and by his habit of eat too much. Even in some ocassions in that Chowder had to run, he showed a lot difficulty to do this, yet in this episode, he was capable to run more faster than Shnitzel and Mung without suffer any strain during the pursuing. *This is the second time someone tried to refer Chowder as something else only to encounter someone with the same descibtion. The fitst being from "At Your Service". Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes